


May the Colors Be With You

by female_overlord_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BB-8 uses nonbinary pronouns, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Poe has sad thoughts ok, Still sorta don't know how tags work, You'll know when, color soulmate au, tiny bit of suicidal thoughts though more of resignation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe barely notices the slight change in his sight as he fires his blaster at two stormtroopers. FN-2187 see’s blood but it’s different; it looks different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To meet and see

**Author's Note:**

> So ya request for a soulmate au where you see color when you meet your soulmate, coming right up! Finn goes by FN-2187 until the scene we know and love. I shamelessly used text from the actual novelization but tweeked it here and there and after a certain part it's not canon anymore but be nice! I'm having so much fun with this!!!! Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! There are probably a lot... *shrugs* Since i'm terrified of triggering people, reminder: MATURE CAUSE THERE IS DEATH, THE FIRST CHAPTER THERE IS DEATH. KYLO REN MIND RAPED POE OK, YOU DON'T JUST GO MESSING INTO SOMEONES HEAD (i'm going to address this so watch out). ALSO MATURE CAUSE... I'LL FIGURE IT OUT LATER. Not sure what else should be tagged so if you have any concerns or feel like something should be tagged LET ME KNOW! 
> 
> Oh and any hate will be replied with sass, a smile or deleted! Or laughing, most definitely laughing.

FN-2187 is both confused and slightly terrified by what just occurred. He is on Jakku with his squadron as ordered and they are opening fire on those firing at them. It's not just the reality of battle; how cruel and vulgar it is against the fantasies most troopers spoke of but it is also this bright intensity he is beginning to see. FN-2187 tries to contemplate what is happening to him and why everything is getting brighter, looking different. He pushes these thoughts aside when one of his squad members is hit by a blast and he goes to try and aid him.

A few yards away is Poe Dameron, now stuck on Jakku with his ship damaged and his list of options for completing his mission quickly dwindling. He takes the small artifact containing the map to Luke Skywalker and squats down to give it to his droid. When BB-8 gives a beep that the artifact is held securely in their compartments Poe stands keeps its gaze with the droid. “Get as far away from here as you can,” he orders. “Any direction, so long as it’s away from this place.” BB-8 is hesitant to comply with this order and voices their concerns but Poe remains firm. “Yeah, I’m gonna take out as many of those bucketheads as I can. BB-8, I’ll come back for you. Go! Don’t worry— it’ll be all right. Wherever you end up, I’ll find you.” BB-8 continued to hesitate but finally does as Poe asks. With regret for leaving his human companion, they start accelerating as they rolled in the opposite direction of the village.

Poe jogs back to the village and takes cover by a small wall of sand dunes. He has his blaster aimed and starts taking down targets. He barely notices the slight change in his sight as he fires his blaster at two stormtroopers.

                                                                                                            ~*~*~*~

FN-2187 see’s blood but it’s different; it looks different.

The fallen trooper’s hand touches FN-2187 helmet and leaves a trail of blood as it falls when the arms goes limp and the life leaves him. FN-2187’s vision keeps changing from hazy to clear. He stands with the shock of his fellow comrades death still running though his head and wonders through the chaos until oncoming fire has ceased, then he is told to stand in formation.

FN-2187 watches as a black cloaked figure questions an old man then ends his life with a glowing red weapon; a lightsaber. This is the highly respected and feared Kylo Ren. A blast is heard but then the shooter and blast are frozen in place before the blast reaches the target it was intended for. FN-2187’s vision continues to change and sharpen as the shooter is taken and forced in front of the figure in black after being searched and patted down. This time the Kylo Ren talks then lets the shooter live, requesting the two holding him to bring him aboard. As the shooter leaves FN-2187’s vision returns to what it was before; dull and grey.

As the shooter is taken aboard the ship, FN-2187 and his fellow stormtroopers are ordered to kill the remaining villagers. FN-2187 doesn’t fire.

When all have been killed the figure in black begins to walk back to his ship but stops and turns to stare at FN-2187. This causing him to freeze in terror and begin to panic for the bare second it lasts until the figure turns and continues on his way. The energy blast suspended in the air unfroze and hits the remaining structure in its path causing almost everyone to jump. Everyone is ordered to do one last search then return to base.

Once back on the Finalizer FN-2187 is still shaken from the battle on Jakku. Still covered in the deserts grime with blood still smeared on his helmet, he retreats into an empty carrier and removes his helmet to relieve himself from the almost smothering feel the helmet is causing. With only seconds to catch his breath, Captain Phasma appears behind him requesting for his blaster to be checked then questioned who gave him permission to remove his helmet.

He swallows hard and replies. “I’m sorry Captain.”

Captain Phasma regards him with apparent disgust as he slightly struggles to put his helmet back on.

“Report to my division at once.” Phasma orders and then leaves. FN-2187 is resigned to what fate he was about to face.

After FN-2187 reported to Phasma’s Division, he received some additional specialty training, was evaluated, and sent to reconditioning. Once he was released FN-2187 decided he wouldn’t kill for the First Order and be it’s pawn. Upon hearing that the shooter turned prisoner was with the resistance and a pilot, he started to devise a plan so that he could leave this place. Gaining as much bravery and courage he could muster, he located where the pilot was being held and went to him. He is thankful for the single guard posted in front of the the prisoner’s room. He makes quick work of the guards unease when he requests the release of the prisoner so that he can be taken to Kylo Ren.

“Do you dare to question the motives of Kylo Ren?” FN-2187 voice darkens when he replies which shuts the guard up quickly and the prisoner is released into his charge.

Poe is exhausted in all aspects and riddled with guilt for succumbing to the torture in addition to feeling violated. It’s now his fault that BB-8 will be found and that the Resistance will never receive the final piece to find the last remaining Jedi. The added thought of also failing General Organa to help find her brother and now giving The First Order the thing they need to find Luke Skywalker themselves, brings him even lower. The gross feeling of having someone inside his head makes him feel sick. With whatever leverage he had, now he is useless and will probably be killed. Sadly he’s resigned himself to this outcome. When the door opens he believes his time has come but the stormtrooper that arrives surprises him when they request for him to be released so he can be taken to Kylo Ren. He sags further into his restraints when he realizes that he is now going to have to endure more mind probing. If he had anymore hope it dies now. His vision is still still foggy enough that he can’t see the changes occurring when the stormtrooper enters the room and stands next to him.

FN-2187 can see the man is a bit woozy and obviously weak so he tries to give him a bit of support while appearing unconcerned. He’s thankful for the helmet but something feels different as he keeps his eyes forward and his weapon trained on the man to keep up appearances. When he pushes the muzzle of his blaster into the man, he can see the man’s steps falter so he keeps a better grip on his arm. FN-2187 continues walking them until they are approaching the somewhat secluded passage and he tells the man to turn here then halts them when they’re far enough away from where they entered. FN-2187 steels himself and keeps his tone low and flat. “Listen carefully and pay attention. You do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”

Poe barely comprehends what he is being told. His wounded brain slowly trying to process what his ears are hearing. He turned and gawks at the trooper’s mask. “If… what? Who are you?” With his brain starting to get back online, Poe realizes something is different when he actually looks at the stormtrooper. It clicks when the stormtrooper doesn’t answer but moves to take his helmet off. Color bursts into Poe’s vision as their eyes meet and he takes in the man before him.

FN-2187 begins to feel annoyed with the man but he pauses when he notices the man’s jacket. He can see something other than hues of grey, black and white; he see’s brown and orange. He blinks to make sure he’s actually seeing this because if he is then what The First Order is going to do to him now that he see’s color... he tries to ignore the colors and returns his attention to questioning the man in front of him.

“Will you be quiet and just listen to me? This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape.” Poe is still stunned so FN-2187 shakes his shoulder firmly. “Can you fly a TIE fighter?” Poe finally stopped gaping at the dark-skinned young man and found his voice. “What’s going on here? Are you— with the Resistance?” “What?” FN-2187 groans in frustration and indicates their surroundings. “That’s crazy! How long do you think anyone with Resistance sympathies would last on a ship like this? You’re under continuous observation. You so much as wink the wrong way and before you know it, the psytechs are all over you. No, I’m just breaking you out.” He cast a nervous glance up and down the narrow, dim corridor. “Can you fly a…”

Having long since surrendered anything resembling hope, it took Poe more than a moment to begin regaining it. “I can fly anything. Wings, no wings, push-pull echo force, in or out of lightspeed— just show it to me. But why are you helping me?” Poe has to ask, needs to know if he knows what seeing color means.

The trooper spoke while staring nervously down the corridor. “Because it’s the right thing to do.” Poe shook his head. He may be a horrible liar but that doesn’t mean he can’t spot one. “Buddy, if we’re gonna do this, we have to be honest with each other.” The trooper stared at him for a long moment. “I need a pilot.” Poe nodded and accepts his answer. A wide grin broke across his face. “Well, you just got me.” FN-2187 was taken aback by Poe’s quick agreement. The man’s smile on his tan skin and bright browns eyes stun him for a second. “Yeah?” “Yeah,” Poe insisted. “We’re gonna do this. If you can get me into something that flies, that is.” The trooper slipped his helmet back over his head.

Poe instantly misses the face now hiding behind the helmet and then the whole enterprise teetered on the edge of believability. Was he being set up? Does this man actually know what they are to each other? Poe wondered. Now no longer needed, was he being made the subject of some cruel psychological trial, only to be thrown away at the conclusion? Yet there was something about the trooper that made Poe feel he could trust him aside from knowing this man is his soulmate. His manner, his look: There was something that said “throw in your lot with this one and you won’t be sorry that you did.”

The trooper pointed back in the direction they had come. “This way. And stop looking so positive. Optimism doesn’t fit a prisoner’s profile.” Poe obediently lowered his head and adopted as morose an expression as possible. Once, as they re-entered the main corridor, a hint of a smile broke through, but it’s quickly quashed.

FN-2187 could feel his cool starting to dissolve so he tried to calm himself down by muttering. “Stay calm, stay calm.” It only helps a bit. Poe able to hear the muttering, gets a bit nervous as they pass an officer. “I am calm.” He whispers but FN-2187 adds he was talking to himself.

As they continued walking and got closer to reaching a TIE fighter Poe started to let the regaining hope he had grow. The possibility of escaping from custody of The First Order, much less from a Star Destroyer, is nearly impossible but somehow he is in that possibility. As they approach the fighter Poe couldn’t help it as he raises his gaze and rakes his eyes over the ship.

This specific TIE fighter is a Special Force fighter and it is a thing of deadly beauty. To Poe’s surprise no one stood near it: no techs, no maintenance workers, and no guards. Then again what reason could there be to have to post a guard beside a ship inside a Star Destroyer? Even the entry hatch was open. Open and inviting. Poe had to steel himself not to break into a run. Hopefully the thing was functional and not monitored by automated hangar security.

They finally make it to the TIE fighter and get in. Poe sits himself in the pilots and slips his bloody jacket off then tries to get a handle of how to pilot this thing. Somethings were familiar while some were not but Poe felt like he could work with this. FN-2187 gets behind the guns and removes his helmet then looks around trying to calm himself because he’s never used one of these things before. As Poe started the TIE fighter he tried to relieve his companion's nerves. “I always wanted to fly one of these things. Can you shoot?” Poe asks. He knows it’s a bit obvious that the guy doesn’t but it’s always good to check. FN-2187 doesn’t sound confident when he says. “Anything designed for ground troops, I can. Blasters.” Poe nods to himself. “Same principle!Only the results are a lot more expansive. The toggle on the left should be to switch between cannons, missiles, and pulse. Use the instrumentation on the right to aim—let the auto-targeting help you— and triggers to fire!” As FN-2187 tries to take in what Poe is telling him then looks around at all the controls. “This is very complicated,” he confesses, “and I’m not sure where to start. Maybe if we waited a moment or two so you could clarify a few things?”  
Poe not wanting to waste time or return to being a prisoner just yells back. “No time,” Worried that very soon someone is going to question why a Special Forces fighter with it’s hatch closed is now lighting its engines for flight. “Consider this on-the-job training!” Poe adds when he finally gets the thing of the ground but it’s still attached to its support line. They can both see that people are starting to take notice but though orders are being given, it’s obvious most troopers and officials are confused.

“Ok- now would be a good time to start shooting.” Poe says urgently when mobile canons begin to be assembled and ground troops get start firing their blasters. Still a confused and a bit overwhelmed by the many controls that lay in front of him, FN-2187 replies. “I’ll do my best. I’m not sure I can…” as he fires the TIE fighter’s weapon and lets a wave of blasts shatter and obliterates troopers, mobile cannons and near by stationed TIE fighters. He yells “Sorry, boys!” as he continues to fire though Poe is the only one that can hear him.

When FN-2187 fires a blast at the main control room, it releases controls to Poe and he is able to disconnect from the support line. He begins to feel more comfortable with the ship’s controls and then they’re off and back into open space.

“This thing really moves!” Poe says in admiration as he maneuvers the vessel. Now free with growing determination, Poe sets his sights on causing as much damage to the Finalizer that held him captive. “I’m not going to waste this chance: I owe some people in that ship a little payback. We’ll take out as many weapons systems as we can.”

This is the opposite action FN-2187 wants to take, he expected to get as far away from The first Order as fast as the TIE fighter could take them. “Shouldn’t we go for lightspeed as soon as we can?” Poe displays a tight, humorless grin at the troopers question. “Someone on that ship called me the best pilot in the Resistance. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him. Don’t you worry. I’ll get us in position. Just stay sharp and follow my lead.” He paused only briefly when he senses the troopers unease. “How about this? Every time you see the destroyer, you shoot at it.” Not entirely on board with this change of events, FN-2187 does relaxed ever so slightly at this simple request. “I can do that.”

Poe became euphoric as he controlled the TIE fighter. This TIE fighter is apart of him, an extension of himself as he whirls and spins them to avoid predictable oncoming blasts as he applies his own skills. He takes them underneath the Finalizer and dances back and through gaps and openings, executing maneuvers beyond the abilities of all but the best pilots. Several skirted the edge of believability. Poe didn’t care. He was free and he was flying. FN-2187 sits behind him and fires blast after blast at the place he used to consider home. No the place he considered shelter because it was never really home, he was taken from that. Bright explosions of red, orange and yellow surround them and both are at awe of this change.

 

While FN-2187 aims random shots at the immense ship, Poe knows things needed to start changing or they would never get the chance to jump to lightspeed. “Dammit, a target is coming to you. My right, your left. You see it?” Targeting controls brought the major weapons emplacement into bold view on one of the trooper’s screens.

FN-2187 continues to fire at the oncoming targets as Poe sets them on a path where the canons lay ahead and FN-2187 feels anticipation as they get closer. “Hold on. I see it.” He readied himself, then unleashed fire at the precise moment when aptitude interlocked with instrumentation. The whole gun emplacement erupted in a rapidly shrinking fireball. Debris spun around them as Poe took them through the devastation, the fighter’s shields warding off whatever he could not directly avoid.

Unable to restrain himself, the trooper let out a yell that echoed around the cockpit. “Yes! Did you see that?”

Poe whipped the TIE fighter around to the side of the Finalizer. “Told ya you could do it! What’s your name?” Poe asks ecstatic and it now dawns on him that he doesn’t know the name of his soulmate. “FN-2187.” The trooper says with joy still evident in his answer. “FN-whaa?” Poe questions. “That’s the only name they ever gave me.” FN-2187 says and the longing in the trooper’s voice was all too human. Poe could sense it but also something more, something that helped drive his soulmate to extract himself from the training and regimentation that was drilled into him.

Poe knew that there was a spark present in the man behind him, he could feel it and he now made it his task to see that it didn’t fade away. “If that’s the name they gave you, then I ain’t using it. ‘FN,’ huh? I’m calling you Finn. That all right with you?” He makes sure to give FN- Finn the option.

Behind him, FN-2187 considers it. A delighted smile spread slowly across his face. “Yeah, ‘Finn.’ I like that! But now you’re one up on me.” Finn has a name, someone has given him a name! He isn’t the no-name outsider. “Sorry?” Poe says confused. “I don’t know your name. If you tell me it’s RS-736 or something like that, I’m going to be seriously confused.” Poe laughs at that. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” “Good to meet you, Poe!” “Good to meet you, Finn!” Bright smiles go unseen through the exchange.

Finn, Poe likes it and now he knows his soulmates name. His soulmate! The realization of this finally hits him and he needs to tell him, needs to know if Finn can see colors too. “Finn!” “Ya Poe?” He hesitates to ask the burning question but he wouldn’t be Poe Dameron if he didn’t just say what he’s thinking. “Can you see color?” Finn blinks in shock because Poe can’t know that, how can he know?

“How do you know that? What do you do to people that can see color?” Finn sounds almost frightened by what answer Poe might give him. Poe is both concerned and confused. “What? What do you mean Finn? What does The First Order do to people that see color? Do you really not know what it means?” Finn’s silence answers Poe’s questions. “Ok Finn i’ll make this quick because we really don’t have time to discuss it in our current situation. The person you meet when you can see color is your soulmate, your other half. I first saw color when you took your helmet off which means you’re my soulmate buddy. Ok good, lecture over. Now hit anything that comes at us.” Poe navigates the ship so that it’s heading back for Jakku because it would be the last thing these guys would expect and because he needs to retrieve BB-8.

“Wait— this isn’t right! Where are you going?” Behind them, the Finalizer’s weapon finally erupt in blasts when it fires at them. Both know they’re window of freedom is closing fast but that was all Poe needed. “You mean, where are we going. Back to Jakku, that’s where.” Poe says as the planet's surface gets closer. He knows Finn obviously wants to run, to get as far away from these monsters as possible but he needed to finish his mission. They need to find BB-8 before The First Order does and get to Luke Skywalker first.

 

The TIE fighter rocked crazily as one near-miss after another reached them from the Finalizer and Poe fought to confuse any automatic trackers. Finn’s voice grew calmer, but only slightly. “Oh, okay, I got it. We’re gonna go sub-atmosphere, circle the planet, and strike for lightspeed on the other side, out of the big guy’s range, right? Right? Tell me I’m right, Poe.” Poe didn’t bother to shake his head, focusing on the fighter’s wonderfully responsive controls. “I got to get to my droid before the First Order does!” Finn gaped at the back of the pilot’s head. “Your droid? What does a droid have to do with escaping?” He shouts at him, calm absolutely gone. “It’s not about escaping. This whole business isn’t about escaping.”

As much as this pains him and would love to take Finn back to D’Qar where it’s safe and far from The First Order, if they don’t get BB-8 back then nowhere will be safe. “Could’ve fooled me.” Feeling slightly numb, Finn slumped back in his seat. “You must really, really, really like this droid.”

“They’re a BB unit. One of a kind. Orange and white. Utterly unique and utterly invaluable. I grew up with them Finn, they’re my best friend.” Finn’s voice rose anew. “I don’t care what color it is! I don’t care if it’s capable of invisibility! No droid can be that important!” Poe let out a private, knowing grunt. “This one is, pal.”

“Okay,” Finn countered, “you say that it’s important. I’ll tell you what’s important, pal. Getting as far away from the First Order and its representatives as we can, as fast as we can! That’s what’s important. To me, anyway.” He lowered his voice. “I saved your life, Poe. At the very least, you owe me mine. Then you tell me that we’re soulmates! We go back to Jakku, we die.” Finn’s voice is grim and desperate.

“That’s a chance we’ve got to take.” Poe remained firm about his decision. “This isn’t about my life, or yours. I’m sorry, Finn, but there are far greater things at stake. Forces are in motion that must be dealt with. Unfortunately, I seem to be at the center of them. It’s a responsibility I can’t— I won’t— forgo. If I can finish this then I will. I’m sorry you’ve become caught up in the middle of it, but I can’t do anything about that.”

“I don’t care how important this droid of yours is, or what you and it are involved in. For you and me, Jakku is another word for death.” Poe can’t argue with Finn’s logic, so he ignores it— just as he had set aside reason when he had rushed into the village in a futile attempt to save the life of Lor San Tekka. Of course, he reminded himself, that hadn’t turned out so well, either. But he was being nothing if not truthful. He had sworn an oath to the Resistance, and he had no intention of breaking it now. No matter how bad the odds. He took a deep breath. Although it meant breaking protocol, Finn deserved to know. It’s the least he can do for his soulmate. “My droid’s got a map that leads to Luke Skywalker.”

It took Finn a moment— a long moment— for the full impact of the pilot’s declaration to hit home. “You gotta be kidding me! Skywalk— I never should have rescued you!” But as he spoke, a burst from the destroyer intercepted Poe’s latest evasive effort.

Sparks flew within the cockpit, followed by an eruption of acrid smoke and fumes. The fighter’s engines flared wildly, sending it out of control. And since it was headed straight toward the surface of Jakku, that was where it continued to race— out of control. Finn quit looking for something to shoot at because his instrumentation had gone completely dead. Coughing, fighting for breath, he yelled in the pilot’s direction. “All weapons systems are down! My controls are neutralized! You?” There was no reply, save for the now continuous shrilling of the fighter’s alarms. Finn waved at the increasingly dense smoke as he strained forward toward his new friend— and drew back in horror. Poe was not moving. His eyes were shut. Blood streamed down his face. “No— noooo! Poe!” No response came from the unconscious man and a panic set in as Finn tried to see if he was breathing. Will he know if Poe is dead? What happens when your soulmate dies? Why did the universe give him a soulmate but then rip him away after just meeting him!

He tried to see through the smoky confines of the cockpit as his eyes filled with tears from the increasingly bad air. The bad air made it impossible to see if Poe was alive. As they continued to plummet to the Jakku it took every ounce of calm to stop Finn from panicking and letting them both die. He knew that he can’t fly the TIE fighter, even if it wasn’t in the condition it’s currently in, but he does find the seat’s ejection controls after frantically feeling around his seat. He kept one hand on the handle of his seat and maneuvered his other to Poe’s. When he felt like he had a firm grip on both he pulled with all his strength just incase it was stuck. It wasn’t and a moment later Finn felt himself being ripped away from the TIE fighter. The universe spun wildly around him, and for a brief moment his sight was filled with alternating visions of yellow planet, black space, and white clouds. Then he passes out.


	2. Gotta Fly Away Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up and has to now navigate Jakku. Some new and familiar faces are seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so time for canon to be not canon! or well slightly canon... i suck at explaining. Enjoy this cause, well you'll know when you read it! unbeta'd meaning all mistakes are mine. Hopefully i'm getting better.

Finn wakes with a gasp and looks around. He’s still buckled into his seat with the parachute billowing in the light wind behind him. He unbuckles himself from the seat and looks around.  
Poe. It’s his first coherent thought as he stands. He does a full circle and catches dark billowing smoke far off to his left. His mind still a bit foggy from landing but his body automatically breaks out into a jog towards it.

Finn reaches the crashed TIE fighter and quickly goes to inspect inside. He can just make out the empty spot where Poe sat through the thick black smoke then catches sight of the man’s jacket. He snags it and stumbles away as the thick smoke starts to choke him. He looks around hoping to see a hint of white or grey of a parachute but nothing. 

He feels his legs give out under him but it’s not him, it’s the ground under his feet sinking downward. His feet already covered with the sand inching towards his shins, he scrambles backwards to sturdier ground. The crashed TIE fighter is left sinking to whatever unknown depth while Finn stands and watches it. When the entire thing has fallen under it is followed by an explosion a moment later with black smoke curling upwards and shaking the ground under his feet. 

If he wants to find where Poe landed he needs to get to higher ground. As he scales the tallest sand dune he can find, he takes a minute to take in his environment, now being able to see the tan colored sand instead of a dull grey and a beautiful blue sky. As a trooper under The First Order you were introduced to colors but only barely just so to prepare you if it were to happen. 

It was incredibly contradictory because those who said they saw color without the special contraption they let them use, were taken away and usually not seen again or those that did return were just shells. It makes sense now Finn thinks, if you’re soulmate was taken from you it would probably feel like losing half yourself. 

Finn can feel something, a pull making him turn right and he see’s it: the white and grey of a parachute. He starts running towards it and feels some foreign feeling start to grow in his chest as he gets closer. Finn reaches Poe quickly and almost trips over himself to check for Poe’s pulse. Slow but steady. He gently unbuckles Poe but leaves him in the seat because it wouldn’t be good if sand got in the wounds. Finn remains silent as he sits in front of Poe until the man gasps awake a couple minutes later. 

“Hey hey it’s alright, Poe. We’re safe at the moment so you can relax.” He lays a hand on Poe’s shoulder slowly so that he can see it coming. Poe grips onto Finn’s arm and it helps anchor him. The two stare at each other as Poe tries to slow his breathing. When Poe is finally calm he squints at Finn seeming lost. “Who- who are….Finn?” Finn see’s the clarity return into his eyes. “You alright?” He asks and Poe blinks at him.“Yeah yeah, I’m alright. I- I was just lost for a second, sorta forgot where and who I was for a moment. We need to find-” “Your droid, the white and orange one I know but first let’s find a place to get out of this heat.” Finn finishes and helps him up. Poe is still weak so he sags into Finn as he stands. He’s exhausted and the heat is starting to get uncomfortable.

“Ya smart idea. There’s a- well i’m not really sure where anything is.” Poe looks up and see’s that the sun is still pretty high which means they still have another couple of hours till it goes done and it will just keep getting hotter. Fantastic. “Should we just pick a direction and walk?” Finn suggests and helps carry more of Poe’s weight. “Seem’s like the only option we have buddy. Lead the way.” He says this into the sleek white material of Finn’s Storm trooper suit. He can feel his eyes start to droop and shifts closer to Finn. 

Feeling Poe go a bit limp, Finn turns his head panicked that something happened but he can hear the man’s quiet breathing. He gently sets Poe back in the chair and eyes the sun then his surroundings. He feels that pull again, the opposite direction of where the TIE fighter is. Finn sighs then starts shedding the white armor that is starting to cook him from the inside. The suit's cooling system would have been helpful now if it wasn’t already drained from the intense heat of this horrible planet. The suit by itself would cause problems and easily recognizable it is especially with it’s white color against the vast tan sand that is the planet, he’s pretty much a walking target. The black under-armor isn’t any help either but it’s light material is better than the heated plastic like material the suit is made of. Finn hides the white pieces by burying them at the base of a sand dune. 

Now time to come up with a plan Finn says as he sits next to Poe. He grabs the parachute and puts it over them for some relief from the sun. 

Now Finn knows where to go but with Poe in his current state how will they get anywhere? He could carry Poe but it would probably take twice as long or even longer to find a settlement. The one where they captured Poe was miles away from another and even then most settlements are small. The reminder reminds Finn of the events of his first official battle. Poe was the shooter who killed Slip, the one that took out other stormtroopers. He looks at the sleeping man next to him. Should he hate him? Finn questions. No, he was just doing what anyone else would have done. If their lives were reversed he would probably do the same and the villagers were prepared for them, they must have known that death was a possibility. Finn can still hear their screams then the silence, it’s still there at the back of his head like the other deaths he’s had to experience. 

Finn does feel some sort of remorse and guilt for Slipps death but not much. He distinctly remembers their time in the mines and being ordered to kill the striking miners. Slip was the first one to fire then the others followed, everyone except Finn. But Slip was the one he always helped, who Finn tried to support because Slip, Nines and Zeros were his brothers and who he grew up with. Slip would make a mistake and Finn tried to help until Captain Phasma herself ordered him to stop. Slip and the others seems to believe wholeheartedly in The First Order and what it stood for while Finn couldn’t fully accept it. He remembers the simulations and how though his performance was outstanding, his empathy towards his comrades was looked down on. Finn tries to ponder if the others would change like he did, if they found their soulmate and saw colors, real colors.

No probably not. Nines and Zeros are probably relieved Slip is dead, less of a nuisance or trouble to deal with. They never really liked Finn either, even started to be annoyed at the high marks he was getting and how Captain Phasma held him in high regards. 

Finn takes a deep breathe then stands. They need to start moving. He moves to crouch in front of Poe and hoists him onto his back. As much as the parachute would be help ease the heat, it would be like setting a target on their backs, literally. He turns towards the empty area of sand where he felt that pull and starts walking. For once he’s actually thankful for the rigorous training and drills he had to endure as a member of The First Order. He makes it a good distance until the mind numbing heat starts to get to him. He stops once and removes Poe’s jacket so it can shade the both of them. Poe stirs a couple of times but remains asleep which makes Finn feel relieved for some reason. He’s still getting used to feeling protective of this stranger who’s supposed be his other half as Poe put it. The blood on the side of Poe’s head has dried and stopped which is good plus he doesn’t sound like he’s in pain anymore. 

It’s been a good three hours since Finn started walking when Poe finally wakes. At first Poe’s a bit concerned as to why he’s in motion when he’s not moving himself so he shifts and almost yelps when he feels himself start to fall. Strong arms stop him from doing that and now Poe’s not moving anymore. “Finally awake?” A raspy voice says. Poe is confused but he feels relaxed. Where is he? Who is th- Oh. “Finn.” The stormtrooper gently sets him down and keeps Poe’s jacket over their heads. Finn turns to face Poe and gives him a concerned look. “Did the heat get to you pal? I know we’ve been in the sun for a while but I made sure to keep us shaded as much as possible.” Poe takes in Finn’s sweating face and dry mouth. “Did you carry me this whole time?” “Well I wasn’t going to just leave you. You said you needed to find this dum droid so if it’s important enough to almost get us killed then it better be worth it.” Finn lets go of the jacket and crosses his arms. 

“They.” Poe says.“What” “BB-8 is a they. Not an it. They’ll shock you if you continue to call them an ‘it’ buddy. Unless a droid states otherwise they’re gender fluid.” Finn tries to see if Poe is joking but the man doesn’t even blink, just stares him down. “Ok, the droids a they. Now do you have any idea where we are or where we can find a place for some water?” The mention of water makes both their mouths feel even dryer. “No sorry Finn. Even if I did you walked us a long distance from where we were. I think if we found some signs I could probably get us in the right direction.”   
“Should we keep walking?” Finn just shrugs in answer. “I don’t see why not, it’s either that or we die here… or The First Order finds us.” 

The two continue to walk with the jacket covering them from the cruel sun. It’s another hour later until they finally come upon a sign. Poe tries his best to read them with the sun and sand blinding his eyes but gets enough from them that he has an idea of where to go. Poe directs them to a small outpost, it’s dirty sign says Nima Outpost. 

They’re a bit delirious and probably have a low level heat stroke and as they walk through the tents. Finn spots water and immediately runs to it. Poe hangs back until his body overrides his mind and he’s next to Finn drinking the gross water. They both cough up the water but their bodies demand it so they continue to drink until the foal taste is too much and they stop. Finn leans against Poe as they try and catch their breath. Finn feels the exhaustion start to creep up but then he hears a commotion behind them. 

Finn turns and see’s a girl being attacked while these two goons try to steal a droid. Poe seems to have noticed too and he stands, helping Finn up, as they make their way there. When they’re a couple feet it seems their help isn’t needed. The girl easily takes out the thing restraining her and knocks out the other trying to drag her droid with a staff she has. She makes quick work with the other one and they scurry away with their tails between their legs. She glares them down until the guys that jumped her are a safe enough distance away then moves to remove the netting from her droid. Finn stares at it, the colors seeming familiar for some reason until Poe is running to it calling out BB-8. Ah this was the pilot's special droid. Finn jogs to reteach them.

“BB-8 pal you did it! Oh I missed you buddy but i’m glad you’re safe. I’m fine, just a scratch. I’ll tell you later but we need to leave before The First Order finds us.” Poe is kneeled in front of his friend and smiles at BB-8, pulling them into a hug. He looks up at the girl and pulls her into a hug next but she goes tense so Poe quickly pulls away. “Sorry I should have asked if it was alright to hug you but I’m just so happy! Thank you so much, for keeping him safe and helping him. I’m Poe, Poe Dameron this little droids companion.” “Companion?” She questions. “Ah his master. Well I couldn’t just leave him, the poor thing is pretty much helpless on this planet. The pleasures all mine, I know what it feels like to be waiting for family to come back, like I told this one.” Rey smiles and it casts a child-like innocence on her face. 

Poe feels like there’s something more to what she’s saying but now that he has BB-8, they need to go.“Now I need to leave and get back to my base with these two. If we don’t leave soon then The First Order will find us and I already got people hurt. Again thank you so much. Finn.” Finn nods at him and follows. BB-8 beeps a question and Poe just gives him a look. “This is Finn and he’s coming with us. He needs our help and he’s the reason i’m still alive. Hey umm-” “Rey.” “Lovely name, Rey is there a ship I could use to get us back to our base?” Rey seems a bit shocked by the compliment but told them that there were only two ships that could get them off Jakku. 

Finn taps Poe’s arm. “I think we have company, we should go now.” Poe turns his head to see two stormtroopers heading for them. Finn grabs onto both Poe and Rey’s hand and starts running with BB-8 at their heels. Poe feels a warmth slowly spread through him while Rey let out an annoyed sound and then they’re getting blasted at. Rey struggles to release her hand from Finn’s grip but quickly gives up in order to lead them into a tent for cover. Rey yanks her hand from Finn’s while Poe keeps it held tightly. Finn is frantically looking around, probably for a weapon, as Rey begins to get increasingly pissed. “Why were they shooting at me? I haven’t done anything!” 

Poe feels a little guilty for have not dragged one person but now two into this mess he’s in. “Sorry I think it’s because you were with BB-8 and that they saw you with us. We’re all kinda wanted now cause this little guy is holding a piece of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and us two just escaped from a star destroyer.” “We may have also blown some stuff up” Finn adds. “Ya we also may have blown some stuff up. Finn you’re not gonna find any blasters here so focus on something else. Rey could you lead us to those ships- hey Finn!” 

He’s being yanked down so that he’s crouching and Poe see’s that Rey is also in the same position. “Shhh.” He hushed him and Poe is about to complain until he hears it; the whistle of a TIE fighter. BB-8 has his antenna and head portion trained eastward growing agitated as Rey remains confused and clueless to what the hell is going on. Finn grips Rey’s hand again and they starts running as BB-8 all but bursts out from the tent. 

“Stop taking my hand!” Rey shouts as the tent behind them explodes creating such a force that it knocks all three of them down. Rey hits the floor rather roughly but is up quickly and tries to evaluate her surroundings. As a scavenger you needed to be aware and prepared for thieves or just general life on this dismal planet. She see’s Poe and Finn off to her left, Poe slowly getting up and trying to shake the dazed look off himself. Finn lays unconscious until Poe gives him a little shake and Rey moves close to help roll him over. Finn blinks and looks around quickly until his eyes land on Poe and Rey. Rey see’s that the two still have their hands clutched tightly together but they both look to her. “Are you ok?” They ask in usion.

It struck her that in her entire short life, this was the first time anyone had asked that question. “Yeah, yeah i’m fine. You guys alright?” The two squeeze their hands and nod. This time it’s Rey who extends her hand so that Fin can take hold of it as her and Poe help Finn to stand.

“Come on follow me before these things actually hit us.” Poe and Finn let her guide them through the maze of tents until they’re in a barren part of the outpost with no cover as Rey runs ahead of them to two ships parked on the outskirts of the fenced area. “We’re not going to be able to outrun these things Rey.” Poe shouts over the loud whistling sound the two TIE fighters make as they zoom past them. He can see them circling back far ahead of them and tries to run a tiny bit faster. 

“We’ll use the Quadjumper!” She yells as the TIE fighters have circled back and continue to open fire at the now very clear targets.

“What about that one?” Finn yells back and points to the one closer to them in the distance. The thing is covered by a huge torn white tarp. “That one’s garbage! We’ll be lucky if it even gets off the ground.”The ship Finn pointed at sparks some unknown familiarity but before he can comprehend what it is the Quadjumper is hit then explodes into a useless pile of rubble. “Ok the garbage will do.” Rey says as she diverts from the ruined remains of the Quadjumper and heads for the only ship left.

They get on quickly and the second Poe sees the inside he gasps. “Holy Maker.” “Mi Con? What the hell does that mean?” Finn asks upon seeing the plate sealed to the airlocks wall. Rey oblivious to the their comments continues moving to the cockpit. “Finn the guns are down that ladder, Poe can you help me fly this?” Poe smirks. “I can fly anything!”Finn just rolls his eyes and pushes Poe to where Rey went. Without thinking Poe pulls Finn into a quick tight hug before rushing off. Finn is a bit flustered by it but returns his focus to the matters at hand when BB-8 nudges him towards the ladder.

As Poe catches up with Rey he finds her already seated in the main pilot’s seat and started activating controls. Poe hopes the owners of this particular vessel doesn’t find out about that. Taking the co-pilot’s seat he starts getting to work. Poe turns on the shields“Hey Rey have you ever piloted this before? Flown anything else?” “I’ve flown all kinds of thing but this one hasn’t been off the ground in years. Now focus and help me fly this!” Poe can hear her chanting i can do this i can do this as she press buttons and hits switches. “Hey we got this alright, you’re seated next to the best pilot in the Resistance and I've flown this particular ship before so relax and show me what you can do!” This seems to help ground Rey enough to focus on piloting.


End file.
